Earn it
by sapphirecelestial
Summary: Here is another stand-alone based off of my I'm Bleeding Out, For You story. Again: Nothing in this little one shot effects or is referenced to in my main story. Just a bit of fun for our two lovely women and all of you for being so awesome! ONESHOT**** A second version of the chapter 'Goin out in Style; could have gone.


Okay, here's the alternate scene I promised like FOREVER ago! I'm sorry I done fucked up and didn't finish this earlier but I did it tonight cuz I trying to make things right. ^_^ And as before, all things that happen in this one shot do not effect anything in my main plot between ANY of the characters. This is just for fun and for you guys. ^_^

Enjoy!

* * *

The Nymph pulled my head close to her as she spoke in my ear, "I'm doing the first body shot off of you." I met her eye as she pulled away and her eyes sparked with mischief.

As she dragged me over to the table the cheers got louder and I looked over at Tamsin, who was kicked back in her booth again just watching the body shots go on. I gestured to the table that had been cleared off for the body shots, "Your idea?"

Tamsin just smirked and shook her head denying the accusation and the proceeded to drink from her glass.

The Nymph then pulled me to face her, "Anywhere you don't want my mouth, Sweet-Thing?"

With the smile still present on my face, I decided to enjoy my night to the fullest. "Do your worst."

A toothy grin broke out on her face and she pushed me until my knees collided with the table, "As you wish…" She pushed me until I was flat on my back across the table; she placed one leg in between mine as she bent over to get a shot and a lime wedge. She leaned over me and wiggled the lime wedge in between my teeth, "Hold that for me, babe." Then she slowly made her way down to my collarbone and traced it with her tongue several times before she sprinkled salt across my damp skin; I let out a small groan in anticipation. Then she flipped the bottom half of my shirt up and I felt the cold shot glass brush against my skin. "Hold very still for me…okay?" I just chuckled and nodded my head in understanding and seconds later I felt the shot glass balance precariously just above my bellybutton.

I tried not to move when she leaned back over me and gave me a devilish smile before delving down to lap up the salt from collarbone, my teeth sank slightly into the lime at the motion. Then I felt her breath tickle my abs before she trapped the glass between her teeth and closed her lips around the glass and tilted her head back, downing the shot in one motion. The crowd went crazy as she then grabbed the shot glass from her mouth and quickly leaned down to my lips and burst the lime between my teeth. Juices sprayed across our faces and for a moment she sucked on the lime before tearing it from my teeth and spitting it out to the side and pressing her tangy lips on mine.

God it was such a good taste; I slide my hands up her back and sat up pressing her into a demanding kiss. The guys around us went even more crazy at the motion. I broke free from her lips, "My turn…"

I easily stood up pushing the Nymph back gently before spinning and pushing her down on the table. I cast glance over to Tamsin as the shot glass was replaced with a full one; she wasn't as happy as everyone else was about what had just expired, but for the life of me I couldn't knock the dumb smile off my face. We didn't break eye contact as she brought her beer to her lips and finished it, and suddenly I found myself wondering how those lips would feel on mine- or better yet _me_.

It wasn't the first time I let my thought wonder down this path…but I always knew she was just my Mentor, and from my experience, that's all she ever wanted to be.

My stare was broken when I felt a lime wedge find its way into my hand. I looked down and the Nymph had sat back up on the table and was level with my bellybutton looking up at me, "You still game Little Wolf?" She said with a coy smile on her face.

I chuckled, "Yeah, Little Wolf- A lot of Experience." I said as I pushed her back down. I leaned over and slowly crawled my way up her body until my eyes were even with her and I let our gazes bounce playfully around each other's faces for a few seconds before speaking. "Hold this for will you, Sweets?" I said smirking and bringing the shot glass up to her lips and she bit her lip briefly before parting those beautiful lips and holding the bottom of the shot glass between them. Then I slowly slide my way down until I was staring at her perking breasts, "I think I can put these to use too." I said letting my breath dance across them as I very slowly slid the lime wedge in between them. Then I slid even further down below what I was sure was an over glorified bra to her flat stomach and I smiled mischievously up at her before letting my tongue lay a wet trail from her bellybutton to just under her bra. I repeated the trail several times to make sure it was wet enough to lay salt.

I sprinkled some on there and leaned back sitting on my knees, "You ready?" I said smirking down at her and she ever so slightly smiled back and she gave an appreciative moan. Then I looked to my left to the small crowd, "You guys ready!" And they went crazy; I was taking Kiara's advice and living it up tonight. I looked down that the petit Nymph that lay under me on the table and gave her one last smile before I dove down and lapped up the salt from her stomach. Then I flipped my hair to one side of my neck with a fashionable hair whip and captured the shot glass between my teeth before throwing my head back and letting the liquid race down my throat. Then I launched the shot glass out of my mouth with a puff of air and then I dove down between her breasts, letting my fangs become prominent and rupture the lime between my teeth. I not so carefully smeared the juice everywhere I possibly could before chasing down every last drop with my tongue.

As I emerged from her bosom the crowd went crazy and I licked my lips cleaning up the last remnants of the lime juice. I dared to look back over at Tamsin and saw she was retrieving a beer and another glass that looked like my favorite drink from a waitress. I glared at her; she had to be baiting me….

Then she met my gaze as she took a sip from her beer and that's when I knew that's exactly what she was doing. Her eye held just a hint of playfulness letting me know that, that drink was mine.

 _That she wanted me to come over…_ A dangerous voice rang out as I slightly stumbled my way over to her: I ignored its call though- there was no way.

"Is that for me?" I said standing before my Valkyrie with a stupid grin on my face; I could still feel my fangs nudging against the inside of my bottom lip but I didn't bother to retract them.

"Maybe…" Tamsin said briefly taking her eyes off of her beer as the fingers of her other hand deafly held the glass with my desired drink. I smirked at her and reached for the glass, she quickly pulled it just out of my reach however, "You've gotta earn it, Kid." I didn't know what she was playing at but I just wanted another drink.

I tilted my head to the side and made a confused-pouty face not understanding entirely why she was keeping my drink from me. Hadn't I _earned_ a drink from her by now? I watched her as she took another carefree sip from her beer and her lean form became _very_ enticing… She was relaxed kicked back in a lounge chair wearing black jeans and a simple white v-neck shirt, her sea green leather jacket had long since been removed; quite a tasteful choice of clothing if I did say so myself. Then I had the thought of earning that drink through a bit of… _entertainment_ and a smirk formed on my face. ' _What the fuck, I'm supposed to be enjoying the night right? She'll stop me anyway.'_

"Okay."

I took several steps towards her as she lowered her beer watching with new found curiosity at how my hips did a slow, seductive sway as I closed the gap. I had no way of knowing it but the term 'wolf stalking its prey' flashed across the front of the Valkyrie's mind. "What?" She finally questioned me as she cocked her eyebrow at me.

I let the smirk tug at the right corner of my mouth allowing my pearly whites to flash as I slowly leaned in to brace myself against the arm's the chair and I leaned in so my lips were right next to her ear. "I'm going to _earn_ it…"

Then one of my hands uncaringly reached down and knocked her top leg that was crossed over the other. Then with a little too much excitement I performed a small kip up onto the seat to straddle her and as if acting on instinct her arms went a bit wider holding our drinks further from us so hopefully none would spill. As I felt my weight settle on her I felt her ever so slightly jerk her legs open effectively trapping my legs between hers and the armrests of the chair.

Neither of us said anything for a few moments as we just stared eye level with each other, seeing if she was going to stop me or if I was going to follow through. Then I saw her uncaring and annoy mask slip back on as she brought her beer back up to her lips and drank from it.

' _Don't think I'll do it? Jokes on you, bitch.'_

I thought as my hips came to life above hers and I fell into a rhythm with the music. I see her breath catch in her chest; she didn't think I'd do it. I smirk with pride at catching her off guard and do a victory grind down hard onto her lap before I continue my gyrations- sometimes pressing our toned midsections together during my dance.

I brace my hands on either side of her head and lean in to let my breath dance along her ear again, "How am I doing, Teach?" I breathe out heavily, I already had a lot to drink tonight but for some reason I was very clear headed as I grinded on my Mentor.

I see her jaw flex out of the corner of my eye; well that's good, at least I have her tongue-tied too. Butterflies took flight in my chest as I ever-so-slightly feel her lift her hips to meet mine, and an ever so silent sigh come from her throat.

I can't keep the smile off my face right now.

So I push it a bit more and slowly and roughly drag my hand from the headrest onto her shoulder and down to just above her heart, all the while not realizing my breath started to come out heavier as it still crashed over Tamsin's ear and neck. Then I pushed my hand along her arm tracing the route to the glass that held my drink, my fingers danced around hers and laced around the cup, "May I pl-ease have this now… Tamsin?" I asked purposely pushing my cheek against hers and letting my lips brush against her ear with a feather-light touch. And when I said her name it came out draped in the best breathy whimper I could muster; and apparently it worked.

She released my drink and left it in my fingers and before I processed what she was doing I felt her iron-like grip slam against my thigh as she held my in place and grinded fiercely up against me. I couldn't stop the groan from my throat if I wanted to- which I didn't. I braced my glass against the arm of the chair as I let my head lull to the side as I allowed the gesture to crash over my system entirely. I knew this wouldn't last so I would enjoy it while I did, but Tamsin wasn't done yet.

I felt the hand on my thigh slide around to my lowed back and pull me flush against her as she turned her head towards mine and the next thing I knew was her hot mouth and cool teeth on my neck. My mouth fell open in a silent moan and my unoccupied hand quickly traces a path from Tamsin's shoulder blades until they became twisted in Tamsin platinum gold locks; and I practically white knuckled them.

I felt her readjust her teeth on my neck- they loosened and tightened again trying to find purchase and I lost all conscious thought in my mind. I needed to my closer to her- right now.

I needed more. I grinded hard against her, pushing my hips against her taunt stomach before pushing down on her lap and sliding my hips back and forth a few times showing her my new unashamed want.

I felt her smile against my neck as she readjusted one more time and this time I rewarded her with a moan. Then I felt the ecstasy of her hot tongue meshing against my skin before her teeth pressed down even harder. But I didn't flinch or complain; it was perfect. A few moments pass before she releases my neck and I know there is going to be semi-permanent mark there for a while. She leans back a bit and our eyes meet, and my eyes danced to her lips that had been molded to my neck in such a way that it almost made me quiver. I visibly swallowed; if I…it would most defiantly change everything after we completely sobered up. My hazed mind was saying fuck it, she must have wanted it too or else she wouldn't have just done _that_. But I didn't want to jeopardize what I had with Tamsin; she left already once before and I was crushed, if I kissed her…and then she left again, I would be devastated. So I looked back up into her eyes and waited, hopefully she would realize the ball was in her court.

Her eyes danced between my lips and eyes for a few seconds before she spoke, and that beautifully arrogant smirk formed on her face. "Not bad, Randin…you have learned a lot since I left."

"Oh. My. God…."

Tamsin and I look over to find Kiara gawking at us.

"If you guys scissor can I please have an invite? I'd totally get off on that." She said with look of awe on her face as her current drink became ignored thanks to the scene before her. Sure we had stopped grinding on each other, but the bite on my neck had to be pretty obvious so it wouldn't take a detective to put two and two together.

"Fuck Off."

My eyes grew wide when I heard the voice I was straddling. Tamsin sounded tense, firm, possessive… She growled out those two syllables to Kiara whose eyes also grew before she tossed her hands up in mock-defeat and slowly moved away. As did the small crowd left over from the body shots.

Tamsin's hand slid off my back and squeezed my ass and jerked me towards her again. I looked down at her shocked as the cheeks on my face flushed, then I followed her gaze. Varkus. She was giving him the full Valkyrie glare effect as her fingers squeezed my ass again. "That goes for you too. Or I can throw you over the railing."

If he left of his own accord or someone pulled him away, I wasn't aware. I just stared down at Tamsin….what…was she just messing with me. Seeing who would back down first? Is this just a messed up game of chicken that I've started? One thing I was sure of, I was not qualified for what I just got myself into.

Once the top floor had cleared out to a sparse crowd Tamsin met my eyes again. She slowly brought her beer to her lips and spoke just before making contact. "You gonna finish?"

My cheeks throbbed from the blood rushing to them, I didn't know what she meant… I watched her start to down the rest of her beer and took to drinking the rest of my drink. It must have been the right choice because she didn't complain. After we finished our drinks she let out a chuckle as I timidly set down my glass on one of the side tables, "Aww, where's all the confidence you were just radiating with Randin? I kind of enjoyed it…"

I met her gaze again, she was looking up at me through her eyelashes from her now slouched position in the chair. I swallowed, and decided to be confident. "I did too."

A smirk grew in the corner of Tamsin's mouth before spreading fully to her lips. "Then don't let it slip away again." She purred out as she sat up pressing out abdomens and chests together, her breath dancing around my lips. She must have seen the thousand doubts and knots of worry racing through my head because she spoke more softly as she hands gently moved up the sides of my thighs. "Stop over thinking, tonight and us here are the only thing you need to focus on."

I swallowed deeply before taking her advice.

I lunged forward and crashed my lips against hers and she reciprocated instantly. Her hot warm lips pushed back against mine as she let out a small throaty chuckle through our lip-lock. I laced my fingers through her golden locks before fisting them and squeezing her hips that were still trapped between my thighs. Tamsin groaned beneath me as her hips came up to grind against mine and her tongue pushed against my lips, wanting to enter.

My eyes rolled in the back of my head as her tongue pushed against mine. I ground down into her again and her fingers clutched my ass harder pulling me ever closer. I wanted…I wanted this, but so much more and this damn chair wasn't doing us any favors.

Tamsin must have been thinking the same thing- thank the Old Gods, because she broke our lip lock; if that's what you'd call it. I'd say it was sex in a kiss. "Hold on tight, Little Fenrir…" She purred out and I sent her a less than halfhearted glare before her arms slide further under my ass and she easily stood with my in her arms. I let out a rather girly 'oh' as she stood so easily with my weight in her arms. I was a lot of muscle but she moved with my in her arms like I was any other women.

I relaxed my fingers from her hair as she moves us somewhere and slowly traced my fingers down her arms, feeling all of the muscles tensing, carrying me. I bit my lip feeling her hard muscles; lean, strong, and holding on to me… I could not have dreamt of anything better than this moment.

Until my back met the wall and her lips were hot across mine again….

I moaned unashamed. Tamsin's hand were running up my sides as her hips pinned me in place and I almost came undone right there. I hooked my feet across her lower back to help keep me in place as I twisted my tongue against hers in a mock-battle for dominance. She was going to win though, she always won…not that I was going to complain at the moment….

Her hands danced around my torso before I realized what she was trying to do, then she firmly grabbed my wrists and pinned then harshly against the wall. She released my mouth and I threw my head back trying to catch my breath that I hadn't realized I lost. Then her teeth were on my neck again and I gyrated my hips on her stomach as a response.

She chuckled again into my neck and the vibrations that my skin picked up were sent straight somewhere else…. "Eager aren't we, Randin…..what would your God say now if he saw you pinned by a Valkyrie? Hmm…"

"That I was a disgrace and should be torn apart." I answered back without pause before looking at her with hooded blue eyes what were being threatened by red around the edges. "But then I'd say he's never been tempted by a Valkyrie before."

Her eyes sparkled against mine at my words and a smile grew on her face, "Then let's show him what he's missing." She said gruffly as one of my hands was released and began pulling apart my button and zipper against my crotch.

I couldn't tell if it was the blood thumping in my ears or the music in the club but I just knew _something_ was thumping…

Her teeth dug into my neck again as she brushed me through my choice of underwear for the night, instantly soaking the material. "Shit…Tamsin….." I looked down to see her hand buried up to her wrist in my shorts. But I could feel her hand beneath the shorts…..my head collided with the wall behind me as I felt her fingers uninhibited…

"What was that?" She asked tauntingly before pushing her hand further down my shorts and I was sure the seam was gonna rip soon.

Then I felt one finger move quickly in my before coming out and tracing my slit once again, becoming drenched. Then two fingers pushed inside me and my eyes rolled back again as I rolled my hips.

Tamsin, my Tamsin, my Mentor was knuckle deep in me right now…..Holy Gods….

One of my hands was scrambling to find purchase on the wall behind me while with my other I buried my nails into the back of her neck. She bit out a grunt as my nails pinched at her, but never once did her thrusts falter. I looked down at her but her gaze was firmly planted on her hand buried in my shorts, she seemed to be hypnotized by the limb she could no longer see but could still feel- not for lack of Randin tight grip for trying…

Seeing her watching what she was doing to me sent me over the edge, "Tamsin..Tamsin- Oh God!" I bit out clinching my jaw to keep from screaming. My nails dug into the wall behind me while in my haze I was mindful of the nails at the back of Tamsin's neck. I pulled my hand around her shoulder and let her rest on her collar bone and pushed her away while my legs kept her locked where she was. My fangs pushed prominently again the inside of my lips and I wanted nothing more than to bury them in her neck but I didn't trust myself to move as the tidal waves rushed through my system. That's when she finally got to observe the mess of me she had created. A smirk had never been so smug, as she thrust into me several move times.

"You trying to summon them or something?" She said cocking an eyebrow at me as she jerked her fingers one more time and my hips jerked to meet them. "Ready again, already? Good to know Randin..…" She in a husky tone as she leaned in again her breath ghosting over my neck as she pulled her hand from my shorts.

I moaned as her lips met mine once more and this time it was slow, steady, caring. Her arms loosened her grip on me and slowly I relaxed back into the wall.

"Can you stand Randin?" She asked softly leaning her forehead against mine.

I nodded and she slowly moved back from me, making sure my feet were steady under me. Then I tenderly fixed the front of my shorts and when I looked up to Tamsin her eyes lingered on the crotch of my shorts before finally meeting mine, and I could have died for the smirk on her lips.

I took a deep breath and flashed Tamsin a brilliant smile while my cheeks were still dusted red, but my eyes were glinting with happiness, "Thanks for the drink."

She cocked her eyebrow at me, "Let me know if you feel like _earning_ another one."

I looked down at my shorts with a bashful smile on my face, "You should see what I do to earn a bottle." I said leaning in a bit, hoping she'd be the only one to hear as I slowly moved to walk past her and rejoin the others.

She gave me a flirtatious smirk as her steel eyes followed my ass, "Maybe I will…"


End file.
